


Countdown

by mayachain



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Community: mcsheplets, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few people can hear what John Sheppard cannot say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

* * *

"Dad," John says, voice kept carefully even. The ensuing silence is nothing he didn't expect.

"Dave," John asks, but his brother's eyes cloud over and slide away.

"Nance," he croaks into the phone, one foot on the plane, knowing that it won't be enough, not this time.

"Captain," John whispers, moving to check Holland's pulse. His head is swimming with the certainty that it's already too late.

"Elizabeth." There's a smile on her face that shows that she's almost getting it.

"Ford," he calls, and it's not enough. Again.

"Ronon," tone as light as he can possibly make it, and the hand that grips his arm is all the answer he needs.

"Teyla," he says, and her eyes shine in a way that promises him that _You tried and I have heard you. You will not be made to go through this, ever again._

 _"Rodney,"_ and the arms around him tighten.

"Yes, I know, it's alright."

* * *


End file.
